leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
艾尼维亚/游戏技巧
技能使用 * basic combo is to place , place to block the opponent from escaping, and throw at in a line towards the edge of the wall to stun the opponent as they try to move then follow up with a . * It is generally recommended to time while under an allied tower or while you have your allies for protection.' '''Do not count on your egg too much when you are alone and not under a tower. Low-level enemies can kill you because of the huge armor + magic resistance reduction and long revive time. Try to be aggressive in teamfights so you can deal good damage; be focused and let your team do the rest while they start working on your egg. ** can be used to bait an enemy to commit to killing when your jungler ganks that lane. ** Despite having , is fairly vulnerable to other harassment. Heavy hits can severely cripple her. Try to stop harassment by stunning your opponent before they can combo you to win tradeoffs. * Both the damage from passing through and the detonation of remove a spell shield from . This means if you time it correctly and detonate right after it passed through an enemy with 's spell shield, it will dissolve and the detonation will deal full damage, stunning the target. * During the laning phase, use your auto-attacks to hide harassment attempts. Stand within attack range of an enemy champion and auto-attack minions with . When the enemy doesn't expect it, launch a and charge straight at them; if you time it correctly, they will be chilled and stunned, and you'll be close enough to land a follow-up for tons of damage. This is an effective strategy because the start of many of 's spell animations look similar to the begining of her auto-attack animation, and this can often catch an enemy, expecting an auto-attack, off-guard. * explosion area of effect is slightly bigger than the initial projectile's area, so try to hit the opponent twice with the spell by detonating it after it passes through them. * 's wall has a cast time, so be sure to cast it WELL in front of the opponent. Just a little in front will block you off and push them away. * In the jungle, the wall, can completely block off a pathway. Allies can be blocked in/out as well so timing is essential. ** In the jungle, can completely block the in its area. This allows you to kill it without taking any damage as it cannot reach melee range and attack. ** grants sight, you can cast it in a bush to safely check them. ** will grant assists if an enemy champion touches it before dying. Be careful of turrets targeting you if an enemy touches your wall. ** can also be used to stop from running by placing it on top of the sapling, which prevents it from running anywhere, or pushing a minion into it, causing it to re-assign its target. ** It is also possible to disrupt channeled ultimates by putting directly on top of the opponent. If done correctly will shift the opponent from his/her position, canceling the ability. This is useful if is on cooldown. * deals double if the target is chilled by either or , so try to time it correctly. ** Casting on an opponent and immediately placing on top of them will chill the target, allowing for a much quicker combo. ** By concentrating on waves of minions, Anivia can consistently deal the largest total amount of damage during a game and get lots of gold by killing minions and keeping lanes moving. ** is a great spell that can clear entire minion waves very quickly. Be sure to deactivate the spell when you don't need it as it will quickly drain your mana. 物品使用 * has ridiculous mana problems. Without , she can quickly run out of mana from many of her abilities, especially . ** , and eventually , as your first item is a very useful purchase as it can sustain your mana, increase your damage output, and, along with the buff can lead to effortless AoE farming and pushing. **Due to the mechanic of and (you have to use both twice in order to activate and deactivate) can gain bonus mana from twice per spell. Use them at the fountain while shopping to gain a few extra charges. **A is a great item to help in her laning phase, giving her some much needed health and mana and can be built into a or later in the game. * To keep up rank 3 indefinitely, needs to have total mana regeneration of at least 300/5s. Probably easiest way to achieve this is passive, as it can practically double mana regen when one is low on mana. So via use of or , one needs flat mana regen little above 150/5s. With '''no' external help and auras this amount can be conveniently achieved by using: ** 18 regen/5s @lv18 base mana regen ** 3''' regen/5s Utility masteries → ** '''11 regen/5s @lv18 Clarity seals ** 15 regen/5s ** 25 regen/5s ** 25 regen/5s base regen of ** 70 regen/5s @lv18 from regen based on maximum mana with fully stacked *** 167 total mana regen per 5 seconds at full mana. *** 300 regen/5s is reached at 20% of remaining mana, in this case at 560 mana left, which is enough to cast her other spells. *** Total cost of these items: 5805 gold. *** Ability power provided solely by these items: 214 AP (79 of it by AA's passive). * has 300 base movement speed, the lowest possible (the same as with the majority of attack damage carries). It is therefore suggested to build , since 's low cooldowns make it beneficial to be able to stay in a fight for a longer period of time. * has tenacity and ability power which goes well with . * can be a good defensive item choice since the enemy has to overcome it twice thanks to . * provides more powerful slows on enemies. **Starting from 20% slow without . **Following with 24.2% slow via or . **And totaling with 39.55% slow via + combo. **Bear in mind that slows from Anivia's spells do not stack with each other. * Because 's damage comes from only three abilities and two of them have a 100% AP ratio on a "chilled" target, is very beneficial in increasing her magic damage. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * Try to destroy her egg from her to prevent her from coming back to life. ** At early game, the egg is fairly weak, as it reduces her armor and magic resistance instead of increasing. Use this to your advantage. *** Use knockback or pull effects to place the egg away from allies or turrets that can aid its survival. * is very squishy both early game and late game. It is recommended to solo her while she is weak early game. ** Try to engage her when her is on cooldown. * will stun you if you are in the path of the spell. Try to move away from the path to avoid both the stun and damage. Keep ranged from her to avoid damage. ** When escaping from her, move straight in line to avoid her from a distance. * Avoid confrontation with her in the jungle. Her can block you from escaping or chasing easily. * Keep in mind that the double damage effect in her only applies when you are hit by her or . It will not proc if you are slowed by abilities or . * Crowd control effects that stop abilities from being cast, such as stuns or silences, immediately stop from being channeled. If Anivia is not guaranteed to die within the duration of such crowd control effects, it may be wiser to save them in expectation of to stop it from being channeled. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies